


UneXpected

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Torchwood, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, I don't know where this idea came from, I like the idea, Possibly Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, Universe Alterations, kid!Ianto, mutant Ianto, possibly Cyclops/Gambit, really - Freeform, so many liberties, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack escorts a young mutant to the mansion and tells Cyclops and Gambit something very interesting and weird about said young mutant’s origins. It was to do with TW1 and experimenting with things they shouldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UneXpected

**Author's Note:**

> The X-Men characters are primarily based on what I recall from the 90s cartoon—with some creative liberties (it is fanfiction after all and I swear I’m going to buy the series on DVD or whatever as soon as I have enough money to justify buying videos) and some bits and bobs from the movies.  
> Oh and I've made Cyclops and Gambit about the same age (not sure about canon age difference)

1995

 

It wasn’t often that Remy and Scott were called into the Professor’s office at the same time. They hadn’t argued in weeks, mainly because they hadn’t spoken in weeks.

Scott cleared his throat “What’s going on Professor?”

“First of all, I don’t know how you two can live in the same house and go weeks without speaking to each other.”

“It’s a big house” Remy leaned back in his chair.

“I’m sorry, Professor…” Scott began.

Professor X held up a hand “But that is not why I called you boys in here.”

Remy blinked, it was never good when he called them boys.

“There is an organisation in Britain, run by the Crown,” Professor X wheeled around his desk and settled in front of them “that mainly deals with alien threats. It’s called Torchwood.”

That word sounded familiar to Remy but he couldn’t place it. “What does dis have to do with us?” he asked.

“He’s getting to that” Scott told him.

The Professor sighed but continued, “I have a friend in the Cardiff branch and he’s brought something to my attention. It seems that the London branch have been experimenting with genetics. Twelve years ago they managed to impregnate a woman with a child that has two genetic fathers.”

Scott’s mouth dropped open “How?”

“Did dey even know about that stuff back den?” Remy asked “And why are you tellin’ us?”

“Do you two have any blank spots in your memories late 1982?”

Scott took a deep breath, “Are you saying they used us? Professor, that doesn’t make sense, back then neither one of us had developed our powers.”

“I know…”

The office door opened and a man dressed like it was 1942 strolled in, “I hope you don’t mind Charles,” he said “but the big blue teddy bear let us in.”

“Not at all, Jack. Where’s Ianto?”

“Dr McCoy’s taking him on a tour. I thought it would be easier if I explained things to the dads.”

Remy sat bolt upright “Say what?”

The man smiled “Gentlemen, I’m Captain Jack Harkness.”

The Professor rolled his eyes, “I think it’d be best if you got right into it Jack. Scott, Remy, please don’t interrupt.”

Jack took a breath, “Firstly, there’s rift in time and space that runs through Cardiff and all sorts of goodies fall through it. That’s where Torchwood London got a lot of the technology they used to do this. They also “borrowed” from UNIT and SHIELD. They wanted to see if it was possible to pick and choose powers in a mutant. Cara Llewellyn, Welsh, but in London’s employ had the ability to correctly predict mutant powers, even before they developed. That’s how they found the two of you. They wanted to put your powers into one person. So they figured a good way to start was to use sperm from both of you to fertilise one egg. So they kidnapped you, took what they needed and wiped your memories. The alien technology allowed them to make two sperms into one. Cara volunteered to be the mother and it worked. London’s idea was to turn the boy into something of a drone but Cara had a change of heart and came to me for help. I promise I won’t let them do something like this again.”

It was Remy who broke the long silence that followed and all he could say was “What kind of name is Ianto?”

“It’s obviously Welsh” Scott said and then he looked at Jack “You spoke of Cara in the past tense?”

Jack nodded “I did. She died saving Ianto. It was a little tough getting out of Wales.”

“Je suis désole” Remy said.

Jack just shrugged “Considering what we do for Torchwood it was a miracle she lived as long as she did.”

“How is Ianto handling it? Did you tell him about us?” Scott asked.

Jack nodded, “His mother did. She wanted him to know the truth about where he comes from. As for how he’s handling it? I honestly don’t know, I think he’s good at hiding his feelings.”

“Must get that from Cyclops” Remy muttered.

Scott glared at him “Shut up, Gambit.”

Professor X sighed—he did that a lot whenever Remy and Scott were in the same room. “Would you gentlemen like to meet your son?”

Scott’s eyebrows shot up above his glasses and Remy’s eyes were wide as well “Our son?” they said.

“Well yeah” said Jack “he has the DNA of both of you.”

…

They found Ianto in the library playing chess with Hank and discussing the differences between Charles Dickens’ Oliver Twist and Disney’s Oliver and Company. He was kind of small for a twelve year old but Scott had been too. Ianto had brown hair and blue eyes, Scott thought he must have looked a great deal like his mother but he had Remy’s nose and Scott’s smile which was apparent when he laughed at something Hank said.

“Mon Dieu” Remy breathed.

Jack walked over to him, “Ianto, there’s a couple of guys here who want to meet you.”

“Just a moment, sir, I see an opening” Ianto’s accent was thick and told Scott that English was not his first language. He moved his knight “Check, Dr McCoy and I think you’re going easy on me.”

Hank chuckled “Nonsense Ianto, you are naturally skilled.”

Ianto stood up and Jack led him back to where Scott and Remy were standing. “Ianto,” Jack said “This is Scott and Remy.”

Ianto held out a hand “I take it Captain Harkness explained the situation to you.”

“Uh, yes, he did” Scott shook his hand.

Remy shook his hand next, “You doin’ okay, garçon?”

“I think I’m more concerned about you two.”

Scott offered a weak smile “We’ll be fine.”

Remy broke the awkward silence that fell “So, Ianto, what does your name mean?”

“Nothing special I’m afraid. Ianto is Welsh for Jack.”

“Hey now” Jack said “I take offence to that. I happen to be very special.”

Ianto smirked “I’m sure you are sir.” He looked up at Scott and Remy “Remy comes from the Latin Remigius which means oarsman, and Scott, I’m afraid is pretty self-explanatory.”

“Ianto’s very bright for his age” Jack said “And Remy, your name combined with your surname means handsome oarsman” he waggled his eyebrows.

Remy blushed and sputtered “I knew that.”

“Sir” Ianto said to Jack “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t speak of me as if I weren’t in the room.”

Jack sighed “I’m really glad you two are taking him off my hands because he has been driving me crazy.”

“He is also standing right here. And honestly sir, I don’t see how I’ve been driving you crazy.”

Jack looked at his wrist and then felt in his pockets “Oh really? This is the fourth time since we landed that you’ve lifted my watch and wallet.”

Ianto looked up at him innocently “Perhaps you dropped them, sir.”

“Turn out your pockets.”

Remy snorted and his shoulders shook “Oh, I’m gonna be such a bad influence.”

“Good of you to admit it” Scott muttered.

“Ianto” Jack’s voice dropped several octaves and he held out his hand.

Ianto responded by giving him a low five. Remy was holding onto the wall for support.

“Gambit” Scott slapped the back of his head “Cut it out.”

Suddenly, Ianto froze for a moment and then he handed back Jack’s watch and wallet. The Professor must have gotten to him. “I’m sorry, sir” he said “but you’re such an obvious target.”

“I don’t see how” Jack huffed.

“It’s your coat” Remy said “provides a challenge.”

“Exactly” Ianto smiled.

Scott sighed, “Gambit.”

Remy shrugged “What? Remy just being truthful.”

Suddenly Wolverine walked into the room and was that a book he was holding? He stopped, gave Jack a quick glance and then sniffed Ianto. He sniffed Scott and Remy and then snorted “Didn’t think things could get any weirder around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation: As I recall, Scott and Remy didn’t get along all that well and Scott told Remy to “Shut up, Gambit” more than anyone else. I looked and I couldn’t even find friendship stories about them. So, I wanted to do something that would bring them closer together and if it turns into something more… As it’s an AU anyway, their feelings for Jean and Rogue can be changed. I mean, there’s Wolverine/Gambit stories for gosh sakes and I’ve seen fan art for Cyclops/Wolverine. So, I thought it would be fun to see how Cybit would work (that’s what we’re calling it).
> 
> So? I have ideas for more percolating. And yes, that includes for when Ianto is all grown up and can be with Jack.


End file.
